1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cosmetic cases and, particularly, to an electronic cosmetic case which can generate 3D images.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic cases usually include a base and a plane mirror rotatably connected to the base. The base defines a receiving space for placing a number of cosmetics for the user to select to put on for makeup. When doing that, the user usually looks at the plane mirror to determine whether the makeup is being done correctly. However, the plane mirror has many blind spots, which are not easy for the user to see, making it difficult to determine how the makeup has been done. Furthermore, this difficulty often leads to unsatisfactory makeup and the user has to remove and redo the makeup. This can be very time-consuming and frustrating.